Disclosed is a video-based control and diagnostics system for use with imaging machines. The system generally comprises at least one imaging device for detecting the condition of objects in a machine environment and a processor to analyze the visual information so received. The system may then perform diagnostics and provide instructions and/or take appropriate action.
Machines and machine parts are designed to perform a prescribed set of functions. For example, in a printing machine, such as the Xerox iGen3® (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,904), when the photoreceptor module undocks from the imaging stations for service, a mechanism actuates a shutter to cover a laser beam so that the worker is not harmed by it when servicing the machine. The mechanism involves various parts, including a handle, a cable and a plunger, which, through an intricate design, mechanically pushes a part to move the shutter in front of the laser beam window. It would be desirable to perform the same function without the intervening mechanism. A video-based system that “views” the undocking of the photoreceptor, could command the shutter to move the shutter by simpler means.
In the alternative, it may be desirable to provide an auxiliary system that “views” such mechanisms to ensure that the mechanisms operate properly. In particluar, it has become increasingly necessary and desirable to be able to visually monitor the condition of the various parts inside of a machine on a real time basis so that timely action can be taken before a malfunction or stoppage of the machine occurs. Additionally, it has become desirable to be able to visually monitor the environs of a machine to control access to the machine.
Although video-based display systems, such as surveillance cameras in building parlors, are known for observing motion of objects in and around certain areas, they are usually big, and generally operate in a passive mode without the ability to diagnose the consequences of the observed motion and proactively take action appropriate to what is being observed. As there is available now very small video capturing devices, some smaller than the size of a dime, the present disclosure describes a video-based system utilizing these devices strategically placed in and around a machine, such as a printing machine, and employing a method to diagnose the condition of the machine from the visual information gathered by the system.